The Grinch (2018 film)
The Grinch (also known as Dr. Seuss' The Grinch) is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated Christmas comedy film produced by Illumination. Based on the 1957 Dr. Seuss book How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, it is the third screen adaptation of the story, following the television special from 1966 and the live-action feature-length film from 2000. It marks Illumination's second Dr. Seuss film adaptation, following ''The Lorax'' (2012). The film is directed by Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, and written by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow. It stars the voices of Benedict Cumberbatch, Rashida Jones, Kenan Thompson, Cameron Seely, and Angela Lansbury, and is narrated by Pharrell Williams. English Title: The Grinch Release dates: * UK - November 9, 2018 * Ireland - November 9, 2018 * USA - November 9, 2018 * Australia - November 29, 2018 Additional voices * Lori Alan * Carter Hastings * Carlos Alazraqui * John Kassir * Doug Brich * Evan Kishiyama * Cathy Cavadini * Danny Mann * Tucker Chandler * Jeremy Maxwell * Townsend Coleman * Scott Moiser * Meilee Condron * Laraine Newman * Abby Craden * Dashiell Priestley * Brian T. Delaney * Alex Puccinelli * John DeMita * Emma Elizabeth Shannon * Bill Farmer * Joel Swetow * Aaron Fors * Mindy Sterling * Willow Geer * Tara Strong * Jess Harnell * Regina Taufen * Barbara Harris * Jim Ward * Georgia Toffolo Brazilian Portuguese Title: O Grinch Release date: November 8, 2018 Canadian French Title: Le grincheux Release date: November 9, 2018 Castilian Spanish Title: El Grinch Release date: November 30, 2018 European French Title: Le Grinch Release date: November 28, 2018 German Title: Der Grinch Release date: November 29, 2018 Italian Title: Il Grinch Release date: November 29, 2018 Latin Spanish Title: El Grinch Release dates: * Argentina - November 22, 2018 * Uruguay - November 22, 2018 * Colombia - November 27, 2018 * Peru - December 6, 2018 * Mexico - December 7, 2018 Dubbing and editing studio: New Art Dub Director: Gabriela Cárdenas Musical director: Gabriela Cárdenas Translator: Jesús Vallejo Adapter: Gus Rodríguez Dubbing producer: Magdalena Questa Production manager: Tessie López Recording engineer: Iván Rodríguez Editing engineer: César Muñoz Mixing engineer: Oscar Galvan Music producers: * Silverio Lozada * Ender Thomas * Fanny Lu Music scripts: * Fanny Lucia Martinez Buenaventura (Aktiva Melodies Music) * Ender Thomas (Coloca Purple Soul Music Publishing) * Gale Thomas (Quinta Galaxia Publishing) * Silverio Lozada (Warner/Chappell Music) Singers "Feliz" - Fanny Lu Choir and soloists * Ofelia Guzmán * Jessica Giesemann * Ulises Maynardo * Polo Rojas * Raúl Carballeda * Yaha Lima * Sandy Domínguez * Fela Domínguez * Alex González * Luis Leonardo Suárez * Tanya Pastor * Cynthia Cardenás * Enrique Cervantes * Mónica Meza * Edurne Keel * Gerardo Velázquez * Germán Lobos * Karina Pastor * Sergio Maya Additional voices * Pedro D'Aguillon * Norma Iturbe * César Garduza * Luis Leonardo Suárez * Xóchtil Ugarte * Tommy Rojas * Mariana Ortíz * Erika Langarcia * Noé Velázquez * Gerardo Alonso * Mau Pérez * Marisol Romero * Victor Ugarte * Gaby Cárdenas * Eduard Fonseca * Oscar Garibay * Raymundo Armijo * Constanza García * Roberto Salguero * Dan Frausto * Erick Salinas * Ricardo Bautista * Dolores Ugalde * Miriam Higareda * Katalina Muzquiz * Ximena De Anda * Álvaro Salarich * Tenyo Vargas * Yassir Ocampo * Derek Mendoza * Pamela Mendoza * Aury Maya Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures Movies Category:Illumination Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Dr. Seuss Movies Category:Animated Movies